Future
by Rizuka Rei
Summary: /Pikirannya kembali melayang. Tatapan kosong sang aquamerine itupun tak luput dari penglihatanku. Sebegitu beratnyakah apapun yang akan kau lakukan saat ini? Apakah benar-benar sesulit itu untukmu melakukan sesuatu—yang bahkan dapat membuat seseorang yang lain merasa bahagia?/


**Rizuka Rei Present...,**

**.**

** Feature**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nara Shikamaru-Yamanaka Ino**

**(Little Uzumaki Naruto-Haruno Sakura)**

**Drama, L****ittle Romance **

**Warning Applied, AU, OOC, Typos, Newbi, etc.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dresssss...

Suara rintikan hujan yang baru saja menyapa bumi itu kembali menyadarkanmu dari lamunan singkat yang baru saja kau lakukan beberapa detik lalu. _Aquamerine_ yang mendominasi kedua netramu kini kau jatuhkan kearah bingkai jendela disalah satu sisi ruang yang tengah kau singgahi saat itu. Menatap ribuan tetesan air mata sang penguasa langit dibalik jendela mungil itu. Tatapan mata itu kembali sendu. Apakah langit diluar san juga ikut merasakan apa yang kau alami saat ini? Pikiran itu kembali terlintas.

Bukan hanya satu dua kali sang mega itu kembali menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang sudah tak sanggup ia tampung lagi—sama seperti dirimu. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam satu hari ini—kalau kau tak salah hitung tentunya. Membuat acara yang seharusnya dimulai dua jam lalu harus kembali tertunda.

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Tatapan kosong sang aquamerine itupun tak luput dari penglihatanku. Sebegitu beratnyakah apapun yang akan kau lakukan saat ini? Apakah benar-benar sesulit itu untukmu melakukan sesuatu—yang bahkan dapat membuat seseorang yang lain merasa bahagia?

"Hahh...," kau kembali mendesah pelan sebelum beranjak menghampiri bingkai jendela sederhana itu. Menyentuh permukaan berembun itu. Menggoreskan suatu pola abstrak diatasnya—membuat sebagian cairan lembut itu mengalir pelan keujung jarimu yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pelapis kaca sang bingkai ruang.

"Kau harus segera bersiap, Ino! Kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi," mendengar suara sahabat sepermainanmu itu kau langsung mengalihkan tatapanmu kearahnya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu ruang riasmu. Tak ada senyum. Pandangan kosong kembali menghampiri wajah cantikm—dan ia menyadarinya.

"Sakura? Apa menurutmu aku harus melakukannya?" suara lirih itu terdengar diruangan yang sempat hening selama beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa kau masih meragukannya?" tak memjawab pertanyaanmu, sahabatmu itu justru melontarkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan untukmu.

"Bukan begitu," jawabmu seraya mengalihkan pandanganmu kembali pada pemandangan diluar sana—hujan. "Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak bagiku, aku belum siap, dan juga—" kau menghentikan sejenak ucapanmu, "apakah kami bisa bahagia nantinya dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau tahu 'kan, kami belum lama saling mengenal," lanjutmu dengan suara lirih seperti gumaman.

Gadis bibelakangmu itu tersenyum lembut. Ia bisa mengerti perasaamu. Ia tahu persis—karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya satu tahun lalu. Saat ia diharuskan bertunangan dengan sahabat kecilnya yang pada saat itu tidak—belum dicintainya. Perlahan ia menghampirimu tanpa kau sadari. Gadis bersurai selembut permen kapas itu berhenti didepanmu sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda hitam yang yang sebelumnya memang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Kau hanya diam, tak mengerti maksud dari si gadis menyerahkan benda yang tampak asing itu padamu.

"Bukalah! Kau akan mememukan jawabannya disana! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya padanya dan belajarlah untuk memahaminya," ungkapnya sembari menghias wajah ayunya dengan sebuah lengkungan lembut. "bersiaplah, sebentar lagi paman Inoichi akan menjemputmu, dan pastikan saat itu tiba kau sudah memantapkan langkahmu untuk hari ini," masih dengan senyuman yang belum hilang itu ia kembali mengingatkanmutujuan awalnya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya—sekaligus rival dimasa lalu, untuk segera bersiap dihari pentingmu itu.

Kau menatap punggung mungil sahabatmu yang mulai beranjak kearah pintu keluar itu untuk menghampiri sang tunangan—pria dewasa berambut pirang yang ternyata sudah menantinya dibagian luar pintu dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya. Setelahnya kau mengalihkan pandangamu pada sebuah benda yang biberikan sahabatmu itu. Kau berpikir apa maksud dari semua ini, kau belum paham. Namun sesaat kemudian—setelah kau membuka dan melihat apa yang berada didalamnya, sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajah _ayu_-mu. Jika satu tahun yang lalu sahabat _pink-_mu itu bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak? Pikirmu bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang kembali terbuka setelah tadi sempat tertutup oleh si _pink_. Seorang pria paruh baya yang serupa dengan dirimu menghampirimu.

"Sudah siap, Hime?" tanyanya lembut. Kau hanya mengangguk pelan—masih dengan semyum kecil di bibir tipismu. Setelahnya kau mulai meraih lengan kiri ayahmu dan berjalan mantap mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

Dentingan melodi lembut tu mengiringi langkah pelanmu untuk menuju kehidupan barumu. Diujung sana sudah menanti seorang pria dengan kunciran _ala_ buah nanas yang telah menanti kedatanganmu. Sebuah senyum kecil merekah dibibirnya begitu melihat kecantikanmu yang menggunakan sebuah gaun putih bersih sederhana yang membalut tubuh rampingmu. Surai pirang pucat yang biasa terikat dengan gaya _ponytail _ itu saat ini tengah digelung rapi. Membuat kesan baru akan penampilanmu hari ini.

Disetiap langkah yang kau ambil untuk mencapainya itu, kau kembali memantapkan keyakinanmu akan kehidupan baru yang akan kau tempuh setelah hari ini. Kau percaya, bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia juga bisa bahagia seperti kedua sahabatnya yang sampai saat ini masih saja bersatatus sebagai tunangan. Entah kapan meraka akan mengikuti jejaknya hari ini, yang kau tahu tak akan lama lagi tentunya.

Sebuah keyakinan akan kebahagiaan masa depan itu kembali kau kuatkan saat mendengaar suara baritone dari lelaki yang masih belum kau kenal sepenuhnya ini, bergema dalam suasana hening diupacara sakral ini, yang menyatakan kesediannya untuk mengambilmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya selama sisa umurnya. Begitupun dengan dirimu—yang melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam berlipat dua itu masih tergeletak diatas sebuah meja rias yang beberapa saat lalu telah ditinggalkan oleh sang penghuni—sementara. Disalah satu sisinya terdapat sebuah potret seorang gadis muda usia 17-an dengan gaun musim panas berwarna _purple_ pucat tengah tersenyum lembut kearah kamera. Pirang pucat _ponytail-_nya yang tertutup oleh sebuah topi besar itu berayun mengikuti arah angin, bersamaan dengan itu tangan kanannya menahan agar sang topi tak ikut terbawa angin, sedang tangan yang lain menahan gaun selututnya. Disisi lain sang benda—dompet itu, tampak sebuah tanda pengenal sang pemilik—Nara Shikamaru.

-FIN -

thansks for reading minna-san...,

mohon rewiewnya, ya...

review dalam bentuk apapun akan diterima demi perbaikan kedepannya.., karena saya masih newbi jadi masih butuh bimbingan dari semuanya...,

berhubung ini juga pertama kalinya saya publish fic, jadi kalau masih banyak kekurangannya mohon dimaklumi...,

.

last...,

arigatou gozaimasu minna-san...,


End file.
